Ultimate Wrestling Federation
UWF (Ultimate Wrestling Federation) is a CAW league created and run by Joe Evenson. It began on June 4, 2005. It is known for being different and strange. It currently recognizes five championships. The UWF Championship, NODQ CAW Championship, American Championship, NODQ International Championship, and Tag Team Championship. History of UWF In this section I will talk about the history of UWF in different eras. Pre-Season One UWF started when Joe Evenson watched an episode of NODQ CAW for the first time in January 2005. He had already done some CAWesque things by recording matches and having storylines but he never edited the shows and had commentary. Using Smackdown!: Shut Your Mouth for the Playstation 2, he started his own CAW league called UWF. At the time he had a dial-up connection and couldn't plausibly upload the shows for people to watch. He saved all his SYM matches onto DVD's and let his friends watch. Once he got highspeed internet, he felt like it was time to start posting the shows. He posted the first SYM show on the NODQ CAW forums in May 2005. However, seeing that this was the first show he had made months ago, it wasn't very good. It had much negative feedback due to the horrible looking CAWs, bad commentary, bad editing, and bad music choices. Joe took the advice and got Smackdown!: Here Comes the Pain. With this game, the matches were better quality and CAWs looked better. He decided also to edit it better and make some music changes. Season One Start of current UWF After his failure with SYM, Joe had gotten HCTP for UWF. He edited his first Mega Event, Inaguration Day, and posted it on June 4, 2005. UWF began on the same day as CAW Underground. The First Season spanned from Inaguration Day through Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005. It was a total of 34 episodes. Inaguration Day crowned the first UWF Champions. Mario became the first UWF Champion, Gary Lewis became the first American Champion, and the Mortal Kombatants became the Tag Team Champions. After that UWF started with its regular shows. UWF's regular shows were called UWF Pain. The shows consisted of one match and sometimes a interview segment hosted by Eric Bischoff called RAW. The shows were posted four times a week, on: Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Joe himself commentated these early shows. Starting with Pain 24, Veg-O-Man began commentating UWF. UWF Championship tournament Mario, the UWF Champion, had to vacate the title on June 25, 2005, after being injured at the hands of Link on Pain 6. It was revealed, however, during a tournament to crown a new UWF Champion that Mario faked the injury to get a match against Link in the tournament. Mario defeated Link in the first round. Also in the first round: Punisher defeated the American Champ Gary Lewis, Thor defeated the Incredible Hulk, and Satan defeated Rhino. In the second round, Punisher defeated Satan and Mario defeated Thor. On Pain 15, on July 14, 2005, Mario defeated Punisher to become the champion again. Link, however, would attack both men after the match. Road to Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 The second Mega Event for UWF was called Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005. After the UWF tournament, Satan interfered in a Link and Punisher match; supposedly because the Punisher defeated him in the tournament. However, it was revealed that Link sold his soul to Satan to get at the UWF Championship. Link and Satan were trying to take out the competition, mainly Punisher and Mario. Satan was attacking Punisher in a match they had when suddenly Radioactive Man debuted in UWF by attacking Satan. He attacked Satan a few weeks later and a match was made between the two at EPFD05. Link and Punisher, meanwhile, fought for number one contendership for the UWF Championship. Both men were counted out and a triple threat Hell in a Cell match was made for the title at EPFD05. Gary Lewis had become American Champion at Inaguration Day. He was cocky backstage and few people liked him. On Pain 19, July 21, 2005, he lost the title to a man ever fewer people liked. That man was Hitler. The next man to go for the title was Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. But Hitler had befriended Dark Tornado and Dark Tornado screwed Johnny. When Gary Lewis had a rematch for the title he was screwed by Jay Leno, the man he defeated to get the rematch. Lewis fought Leno in a match but was defeated by Leno. Leno suggested that at EPFD05 they should fight again but if Lewis lost, he should get a sex change. Lewis accepted but only if Leno put his manhood on the line too. Meanwhile, Dark Tornado laid down for Hitler in a title match. Immediately after the match Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and Charlie Chaplin jumped Hitler and Dark Tornado. A fatal four-way match was made between the four of them for the title. The Mortal Kombatants had dominated the UWF Tag Team Division. After becoming the Tag Team Champs at Inaguration Day, they had defeated everyone in their way. They mostly faced the Spiderz and the Little People. They were getting heat though because they would use weapons and outside interference to keep their titles. The Spiderz had become irritated and proposed a Tag Team Gauntlet match for the Tag Team titles at EPFD05. The match was made. Muhammed Hassan was kicked off of WWE television after The Great American Bash 2005. He had some men dressed like terrorists attack the Undertaker on an episode of Smackdown! Unfortunately, England had a train bombing the day the show aired and there wasn't enough time to edit the show. There was a media backlash and UPN told WWE that he wasn't welcome on TV anymore. At the Great American Bash 2005 he was powerbombed through the stage by the Undertaker. This would be his last WWE appearance. Due to his anger with WWE, he left and appeared on UWF two days later. His challenged any current WWE superstar to a match at EPFD05. Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 was the Season One finale of UWF. It was posted on August 17, 2005. It was live from Madison Square Garden. *'Radioactive Man vs. Satan w/Anti-Christ' **Radioactive Man pinned Satan at 6:18 *'Muhammed Hassan vs. WWE Superstar(Edge w/Lita)' **Muhammed Hassan pinned Edge at 6:18 ***Matt Hardy interfered in this match *'UWF Tag Team Championship: Tag Team Gauntlet' **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Spiderz'' ***Scorpion made Spider-man submit at 5:01 **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Little People'' ***Reptile pinned Justin X at 4:53 **''Mortal Kombatants© vs. Tornado & Superman'' ***Tornado pinned Reptile at 3:11 **''Tornado & Superman vs. Thor & Rhino'' ***Thor pinned Tornado at 3:10 **''Thor & Rhino vs. Empire'' ***Darth Sidious pinned Rhino at 4:24 **''Empire vs. Bones'' ***Darth Sidious pins Fone Bone at 2:52 ****Empire are the new tag champions *'Liu Kang debuts on RAW' **Bischoff tries to attack Kang but Kang kicks Bischoff's head off *'Loser gets a gender change: Gary Lewis vs. Jay Leno' **Gary Lewis pins Leno at 4:13 *'American Championship: Charlie Chaplin vs. Johnny vs. Dark Tornado vs. Hitler©' **Johnny pinned Chaplin at 4:44 to become the new American Champion *'UWF Championship Hell in a Cell: Punisher vs. Link vs. Mario©' **Link pins Punisher at 12:26 to become the new UWF Champion Season Two After Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005, UWF took a couple weeks hiatus. Season Two began with Pain 33 and lasted through Dirty Deeds. The second season is notable for having quite a few title changes, the on screen appearance of UWF Owner Joe Evenson, CAW World War One, and building the Johnny vs. Hitler feud. The first week involved title matches where the fans had chosen who would face the champions. Road to CAW World War One Link was the UWF Champion after EPFD05. He was defending his title and successfully defended it against Mario and Punisher. This wouldn't last, however, because The Incredible Hulk would pull out an upset win and become UWF Champion on Pain 41. Hulk would later successfully defend the title in Link's rematch. Hulk tried to give himself an easy title defense when he declared Ness his next challenger. Joe Evenson came out and changed all that. The Owner of UWF, Joe Evenson, made his on screen UWF debut by telling the Hulk that he would defend the title against UWF's commentator and EWE Owner, Veg-O-Man. Hulk dominated Veg until Thor came out and saved Veg but causing Hulk to win by disqualification. Joe Evenson helped to keep the title around Hulk's waist. Joe and Veg also had bad blood and decided to have a Cage match at the upcoming multi-league event CAW World War One. Radioactive Man during this time was feuding his Satan's group and had secured himself a UWF title shot at CAW World War One by defeating Link. During a segment involving Joe Evenson and Hulk making fun of Veg-O-Man, Radioactive Man came out and fought the Hulk out of the arena. Veg-O-Man then grabbed Joe Evenson and powerbombed him through his own announcer's table. CAW World War One CAW World War One The UWF Outcomes at CAW World War One were as follows: Joe Evenson and Veg-O-Man fought inside of a steel cage. The two were bloodied and when it looked like Veg was going to escape the lights went out. When the lights came back on Veg found himself face to face with an OC(Orangefish Coalition) member. At the time the Orangefish Coalition was a CAW faction that was making an impact and led by then CUWL Champion, Simon Orangefish. Veg was destroyed by the OC member and Joe Evenson climbed over the cage for the win. In the UWF Championship match, the Incredible Hulk defended his title against Radioactive Man in a hardcore match. This fight was bitter and hate filled and the two destroyed each other. They dragged on the fight out of the arena and refused to pin one another. Radioactive Man managed to hit the Meltdown followed by a Radioactivesault off a building to secure the championship. Road to Dirty Deeds During Season Two Muhammed Hassan dominated against many opponents. He seemed unstoppable. He was given a match against Luigi at Dirty Deeds to further show his dominance. The Empire started Season Two off as the tag team champions. They defeated a couple teams but lost the titles back to the Mortal Kombatants on Pain 42. Darth Maul took his frustration out on Sub-Zero by putting him though a car(which he did to Darth Vader in EWE). The Empire were unsuccessful in regaining the tag team titles. The Spiderz were also unsuccessful in gaining the titles. The Bones, however, became the tag team champions on Pain 59 in a shocking upset. This infuriated the Spiderz who had a personality change and attacked the Bones in a match against the Empire. Throughout Season Two, Liu Kang was defeating opponents left and right. But suddenly he was grabbed by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. They said that Reptile had been kidnapped and they blamed Kang. When Kang wouldn't say he kidnapped Reptile the two challenged him to Mortal Kombat. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac was a fighting American Champion. His reign came to a sudden halt when Hitler screwed him over and Dark Tornado became the champion on Pain 48. The following show Johnny and Hitler started fighting backstage and the fight escalated until Johnny threw Hitler off of Time Square and jumped after him. With no Hitler or Johnny, Dark Tornado got to change his focus. When Veg was making random title matches he gave Tornado a title shot. Tornado almost became the champion but got noticed by Joe Evenson and was given another title shot. After CAW World War One, Joe announced a Money in the Bank Elimination Chamber at Dirty Deeds. There was a set of qualifiers the week before Dirty Deeds. Mario defeated Anti-Christ to qualify. Link & Satan defeated the Little People to qualify. Punisher and Thor defeated Jay Leno & Rhino to qualify. Jay Leno left this match and quit UWF. Gary Lewis defeated Charlie Chaplin to qualify. After his win at CAW World War One, Joe decided to play more mind games with Veg-O-Man. He told him that he would fight for his job at Dirty Deeds and he chooses his opponent. Veg is given the choice of door 1,2,or 3. Joe also gave the Incredible Hulk a rematch at the UWF Championship. Joe claimed that Radioactive Man's win was a fluke and to prevent any such luck that the rematch was a 2-out-of-3 falls match. Dirty Deeds Dirty Deeds was the Season Two Finale of UWF. It was first posted on November 23, 2005. *'Veg-O-Man vs. Veg's Random Choice(Eric Bischoff)' *'If Veg loses he is fired' **Veg chose door number two and got Eric Bischoff. Doors one and two had Anti-Christ and Justin X respectively **Veg pins Bischoff at 3:00 ***Joe screwed Bischoff and fires him. Joe and Veg bury the hatchet and dance in the middle of the ring. *'Muhammed Hassan vs. Luigi' **Muhammed Hassan pins Luigi at 5:19 *'Liu Kang vs. Sub-Zero & Scorpion in Mortal Kombat' **Liu Kang defeats Sub-Zero at 2:46 **Liu Kang defeats Scorpion at 5:54 ***Scorpion was crushed and killed between two spiked walls. *'American Championship' *'Team Tornado vs. Team Dark Tornado©' *'Tornado, Rhino, & Johnny vs. Dark Torndao©, Hitler & The Undertaker' **If Team Tornado wins Tornado becomes champ. If Team Dark Tornado wins he stays champ. **''Johnny is eliminated 15:38 by DQ'' **''Tornado eliminates Hitler at 16:39 by pinfall'' **''Tornado eliminates Dark Tornado at 20:43 by pinfall'' **''Undertaker eliminates Tornado at 21:27 by pinfall'' **Rhino pins the Undertaker at 21:39 to win Tornado the American Championship ***After the match Hitler and Dark Tornado attack the Undertaker but the Undertaker chokeslams both of them. *'UWF Tag Team Championship Ladder Match' *'Spiderz vs. Empire vs. Bones©' **Fone Bone grabs the belt at 12:57 to retain the Tag Team Championship *'Money in the Bank Elimination Chamber' *'Mario vs. Punisher vs. Link vs. Gary Lewis vs. Satan vs. Thor' **''Mario and Link start the match'' **''Satan enters at 1:13'' **''Gary Lewis enters at 2:13'' **Satan eliminates Link at 3:09 by pinfall **''Thor enters at 3:13'' **''Punisher enters at 4:13'' **Punisher eliminates Mario at 6:35 by pinfall **Punisher eliminates Satan at 9:17 by pinfall **Gary Lewis eliminates Thor at 11:48 by pinfall ** Punisher pins Gary Lewis at 11:57 to win the Money in the Bank contract *'UWF Championship 2-out-of-3 falls' *'The Incredible Hulk vs. Radioactive Man©' **Radioactive Man pins Hulk at 5:32 to score the first fall **Hulk pins Radioactive Man at 8:41 to score the second fall **Radioactive Man pins Hulk at 13:55 to retain the UWF Championship Season Three After Dirty Deeds, UWF took one week off before returning to action. Season Three marked UWF's change from HCTP to SvR06. It also had the last episode of Pain and began the UWF Voltage shows(shows with multiple matches in them). UWF Season Three lasted from Voltage #1 through the Mega Event Inferno. It is notable for the many production errors, Joe's feud with CUWL Superstar Exodecai, the beginning of the faction war between the bWo and Ginyu Force, and Radioactive Man's tenure as UWF Champion. Road to CAW World War Three At Dirty Deeds, Veg-O-Man announced that he would be getting a partner in commentating UWF. He announced that the commentary partner would be Exodecai. From his part time in UWF Exodecai made it clear that he was not happy with how Joe Evenson ran UWF. This all came to a head when he walked out during commentary on Voltage #4. The next week Joe Evenson was in the ring to interview the Punisher. However, Exodecai came out and gave Joe a demonslay. After this a last man standing match was made between the two at CAW World War 2. The next week Joe gave Exodecai a match against Thor. Exodecai had the match won but he chose to get himself disqualified as a message to Joe Evenson. On Voltage #8, Joe brought out a midget Exodecai and destroyed him in a match. Joe infuriated Exodecai when he defeated the midget with the demonslay. CAW World War Two CAW World War Two John Joe Evenson faced Exodecai at CAW World War Two in a Last Man Standing match. The two beat each other senseless in the match and fought all over the arena. Exodecai's then tag team partner Delexus came out to help Exodecai in the match. After Joe had been double teamed by the former CUWL Tag Team Champions, UWF Superstar Thor came out to help Joe. Thanks to Thor's interference, Joe was able to defeat Exodecai. Road to Inferno Following his win over Exodecai at CAW World War Two, Joe Evenson addressed controversy over the match. Many believed that Joe Evenson used his backstage powers to make Exodecai job. Joe said that the only reason why he won was because Thor interfered. Joe made a tag team match for Inferno with him and Thor going against the former CUWL Tag Team Champions, Destruction Force (Exodecai and Delexus). At Dirty Deeds, Dark Tornado made a huge mistake by attacking the Undertaker after their match. The Undetaker started to haunt Dark Tornado. On the final Pain, the Undertaker entered into the Royal Rumble unexpectedly and eliminated Dark Tornado. He continued to interfere in Dark Tornado's matches and playing mind games with him. A match between the two at Inferno. Johnny and Hitler had a bitter rivalry going on. After they returned at Dirty Deeds after being thrown off of a building, Johnny's hatred got the better of him and he was disqualified. Johnny was still angry and went out and killed the Anti-Christ and Justin X. On Voltage #3 Johnny was given a match against Guldo. He was still feeling bitter and got himself disqualified and followed it up by killing Guldo. Joe suspended Johnny but as a little bit of niceness he gave him a match against Hitler. Hitler wanted no part of Johnny and got himself disqualified. A few weeks later, Johnny returned and attacked Hitler after Hitler had a match. The two were given a hardcore match at Inferno. The Ginyu Force made a huge impact on UWF when they first debuted. On Voltage #1 Recoome challenged Tornado for the American Championship and won it. However, another faction in UWF had risen. Link turned his back on Satan for eliminating him in the Elimination Chamber and joined with Mario and Luigi to form the bWo. The Ginyu Force screwed the bWo in many tag team matches until Jeice and Burter became the Tag Team Champions. Jeice and Burter even helped the Spiderz defeat the Marios in a match. However, the following week, the Spiderz were supposed to lay down for the Ginyu Force but refused and won the Tag Team Championship. Ness joined the bWo secretly and surprisingly defeated Recoome for the American Championship. So two matches were made from this, Ness would defend the American Championship in an open match and the Ginyu Force would face the bWo in an elimination tag team match. The Spiderz had become the Tag Team Champions finally by refusing to lay down for the Ginyu Force. The Mortal Kombatants returned after a while of mourning the death of Scorpion and became the #1 contenders for the Tag Team Championship. The Spiderz revealed to the Mortal Kombatants that they were the ones that kidnapped Reptile which led to the death of Scorpion. Since the two teams had been warring since Season One and the Spiderz caused the death of their partner, the match at Inferno was made into a steel cage match. Radioactive Man was a fighting UWF Champion and had been undefeated since his debut in UWF. He defended the UWF Championship many times and it looked like he wouldn't lose the title any time soon. However, there were two other men in UWF that also had undefeated streaks. Muhammed Hassan and Liu Kang had been undefeated since their debut in UWF. While Joe Evenson was announcing matches for Inferno, Hassan came out and demanded a title shot that night. Joe instead gave Liu Kang a title shot. While Kang was entering to the ring, Hassan came out and attack Liu Kang. Radioactive Man tried to save Kang but was also beaten down by Hassan. A triple threat match was made for Inferno with only one man leaving as the UWF Champion and undefeated superstar. Inferno Inferno was the Season Three Finale for UWF. It also featured a Dark match which took place after the event for anybody who left feedback. It was originally posted on February 27, 2006. *'Joe Evenson & Thor vs. Destruction Force' **Exodecai pinned Joe at 11:48 *'Dark Tornado vs. Undertaker' **Undertaker pins Dark Tornado at 8:28 ***After the match a promo said that Undertaker would pay for what he did last summer. *'UWF Tag Team Championship Cage Match' *'Mortal Kombatants vs. Spiderz©' **Spider-man escapes the cage at 8:26 **Sub-Zero escapes the cage at 9:11 **Scarlet Spider escapes the cage at 10:53 to retain the Tag Team Championship *'American Championship Open match' *'Ness© vs. Recoome vs. Gary Lewis vs. Rhino vs. Pink Panther vs. Zatoichi' **''Zatoichi pins Ness at 6:16 to eliminate him'' **''Recoome makes Rhino sumbit at 8:30 to eliminate him'' **''Gary Lewis pins Pink Panther at 9:17 to eliminate him'' **''Zatoichi pins Recoome at 11:43 to eliminate him'' **Zatoichi makes Gary Lewis submit at 13:01 to become the new American Champion ***None of Ness's opponents were revealed before the match ***Zatoichi debuts in this match and brings the NODQ Championship with him *'Hardcore match' *'Adolph Hitler vs Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' **Johnny pins Hitler at 16:46 *'Elimination 6-man Tornado Tag Team Match' *'bWo vs. Ginyu Force' **''Burter pins Bluigi at 7:43 to eliminate him'' **''Captain Ginyu pins Blue Vegas Link at 9:11 to eliminate him'' **Jeice pins Bluio at 10:02 to win the match for his team *'UWF Championship' *'Liu Kang vs. Muhammed Hassan vs. Radioactive Man' **Radioactive Man pins Muhammed Hassan at 23:13 to retain the UWF Championship Dark Match *'Marv vs. Tornado' **Marv pins Tornado at 3:06 ***This is Marv's debut match *'UWF Championship' *'''Punisher vs. Radioactive Man© **Punisher pins Radioactive Man to become the new UWF Champion ***Punisher attacked Radioactive Man at a bar while Radioactive Man was celebrating his victory and cashed in his Money in the Bank